The Fairy in the Forrest
by FreeWeirdGal
Summary: When Lavender was offered a new job, the last thing she sucspected was to wake up in a strange country. Alone in another world, what is a girl to do. Lavender will do whatever it takes to get back home, but when the time comes for to make her choice will she be able to sever the bonds that she made. Pre-Canon... Eventual LaxusOC
1. The Mute Maid

I was walking down the street, on my way to the market. It was apart of my weakly routine. Every Friday I go to the market in order to stock up on the supplies needed for the Maricksen summer home. I've worked for the rich food critic ever since I could walk. The head maid found me when I was thirteen, and I've lived in the servant house ever since. After I turned sixteen I had beg the head maid to let me stay in the summer home.

Located in the outskirts of the capitol, it was a glories mansion, but the family only came here for the summer months or if it was ever needed for business. It was my favorite house that the Maricksen's owned, and I hated leaving it. The city was a dangerous place though, most crimes took place there. Because of that I had to learn self-defense before the head maid sent me here.

Now I was eighteen, living just outside of the city, looking out for a home that is only lived in for a season. I had to climb up and down the mountain leading to the house everyday, for different reasons. Friday was grocery day, a day to stock up on food. I was going through the list in my head when I saw a weird glow coming from a nearby alleyway.

I had to pass it anyways, to get to the store, so why not see what is at the same time. Hesitantly I ducked my head into the alley. Standing in the middle of the alleyway, was a feminine figure bathed in a light blue glow. I couldn't see what she looked like for the light was too bright.

To bright to see what the girl looked like, but I could tell that she was around my age. Unknowingly I stepped around the corner right into the strange lady's eyesight, in order to get a better look at her. "My, my it seems that I've attracted an audience." Her voice was filled with arrogance, innocence, and knowledge greater than my own. "What is your name, girl?"

I didn't try to answer her I couldn't if I tried, I couldn't speak. A condition I've had as long as I could remember, I was a mute, unable to ever create a sound from my throat. There were operations out there, that could give me another way to talk, but I always refused them. It was best to keep things in there natural state after all.

Making a gesture to my throat, I let out a croaking sound. Well it would've of been if there was any sound in it, but it was just a weird sigh. "Ah... So you don't have a voice. Poor thing." From her voice, it seemed like she really was offering her condolences, but she didn't make any move to leave the glowing light.

"But surely you can write out your name," Was that a question or a statement. I couldn't tell. "Hear try this. A light pen," She tossed me a white and pale blue pen with a string fed through a loop to make a necklace., "Just click the end of it. It's a special pen that can write in the air." She seemed to read my mind, with the way that she spoke. I've been called transparent before, but not so that a total stranger could read my mind.

Following her instructions I clicked the end of the pen. The tip lit up in a glow, does this really write in air. How can I get it to work? "Hold down the button on its side. It collects the energies in the air and then materializes them as light. So that's how it works, scientific. She must be someone important to have something like this.

"Lift the button to stop writing." It took me a few tries to get the hang of writing with it. The pen was different from normal writing, the feel was different. "Just wave your hand in the air to erase the mistakes." Her inputs and encourages were useful and helpful to me. If only for the fact that someone was encouraging me.

'Lavender,' I wrote in scribbly writing. "Lavender, like that plant right." Again, I doubted that this was a question. Nodding yes, I clicked the pin off. "Interesting…Hmm, I do need someone to help out with the Base." She mumbled this, I wasn't meant to hear this. "What do you do? Your job? If you don't have a job what are you good at?"

'I look after the mansion on the mountain,' I drew an arrow pointing in the direction I came from. "A caretaker then, that could be useful." Just how was I going to be useful? "Lavender how would you like to help me out, with a project that I'm testing. Don't worry; I'll be sure to pay you for the trouble of course. But you will have to quit your current job."

Whoever this was, she was someone important probably even more important than the Maricksens. Important enough to have something that I've never even heard of before. She could offer me a life better than what I currently have, an adventure. Without think of the consequences, I nodded. "Good, I don't have much time to explain things to you now. So you'll have to wait until I can turn the system on at Base. Just go with the flow, I'll contact you soon with instructions."

The light around her increased in size so much that I found my vision turning black. "Good luck, Lavender." The voice of the strange woman with a voice who carried so many different emotions was the last thing that I heard before I lost consensus.


	2. An Unfortunate First Meeting

When I woke up, I had the biggest headache I'd ever had in my life. It was like cascades of drums were going off in my head, all at ounce. A hundred different alarm clocks with ten different alarms sounding at the same time. Well you get the point, it was a really big headache that didn't really have any comparison.

It took me a moment to realize just where I was, a high-class hotel room. I knew it was a hotel room, because I had seen many like when I travelled with the Maricksen's. Same classy and comfortable look, but nothing personal in sight. I woke up on a bed in the center of the room… With an agitated male underneath me.

I didn't get a good look at him, because the moment that I realized was the same one he threw me off. After I hit the wall, a loud crack rebounded in my ears. Whoever he was, he was strong enough to break bones. "What the hell…" The man muttered something from the bed. If I could speak, I would of moaned as I crumbled to the ground.

"Who do you think you are, woman?" Was my spine broken, I couldn't move, it's going to be hard to heal. I felt the jab, as the male kicked me in the stomach. Grinding my teeth to help the pain, it wasn't like I could scream I was a mute after all. "If you wanted to get laid, all you had to do is ask. I don't mind, even if you are a maid." Get laid… He couldn't mean?

I felt the heat rush to my face as I pictured it, though I didn't know what this guy looked like but you didn't need to know what someone looked like in order to imagine. Just what type of vulgar guy was he. "I'll take that as a 'no'. Then I have no choice but to report you."

Report me? To the front desk, that means that someone's going to come up here! If they find me… Slowly standing up, aware of that I had a time limit, I made my way to the window. Arg… Wrong foot! Wrong foot! Wrong foot! I must of pulled a muscle or broke a bone or something, because suddenly I had the feeling that I was about to die.

Just how strong was he, I thought leaning against the window, looking down there was no way that I could survive a jump from this height. I must have been in at least a ten-story building and this was the top floor. Well if I can't go down, there's always up. Opening the window, I slid myself out onto the balcony. The balcony was about ten centimeters deep, not that much, one mistake and I was dead.

Skimming up the building, I refused to look down or to acknowledge the pain. I was less then halfway there when my hand slip, a sense of vertigo overcame me. My breathing stopped for a second. The ground is so far away, it would be easy for my life to end here. It took me a few seconds to regain my senses and grab the brick wall again. Hurrying climbing the wall, I jump to the roof with enthusiasm. Anything to get away from death's grip.

As soon my feet hit the ground, I collapsed my breath heavy. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I haven't felt like this since I started working as maid. Just what sort of monster was he, I thought getting into a more conferrable position. And what have I gotten myself into? These were my last thoughts before I fell into the deepest pit of sleep.


	3. The Childish Informer

When I woke up the sun was just rising, I was still in the same spot that I collapsed but a white sheet was wrapped around me. With heavy eyelids I looked around the roof, I didn't see anyone. "Ah… Your up!" The excited childish voice, caused me to jump in supersize. Standing in front of the entrance to the roof was a little girl with a tray filled with food.

The girl had short dark brown hair, almond shaped large sparkling ginger eyes, and a pale complexion. She was wearing a grey dress with a brown jacket and matching stockings. The sole pop of color was a bright blue ribbon that held her hair back. "I thought you'd sleep forever." Although her legs were short she managed to get across the roof in only a few seconds, without spilling any of the food on her tray.

I wanted to ask her who she was, but without speaking communication was really hard. Even I, who's had this condition for over five years still couldn't get used to it. That's when I remembered the 'light pen' I got from that woman, I could use that to communicate right. I reached for the spot around my neck where I hanged the pen. I sighed in relief when I felt the cold metal between my fingers, if I lost this my one connection to the person that sent me to this place.

'Who are you?' I wrote hazardly, after I gained the courage to press the button that let the pen write in the air. "I'm Lin Chi Fang, you can just call me Lin if you want." She sat down next to me the tray in-between us, a mountain a food piled on top of it. 'My name's Lavender, what's with the food?' It seemed I was the one designated to ask the questions, at least she hasn't asked why I fell asleep on the roof. Then again she probably not old enough to understand it.

"What else? To eat, don't tell me you're not hungry. If I fell asleep alone on the cold roof I would be hungry, Dad says that food solves everything. It heals the body, gives you energy, and a hole lot of other stuff too!" She said, in my heart I agreed with her food could solve any problem if you looked hard enough for the answer. The power of food really was amazing, but with the way the world is heading we're going to use up all of our resources before the century is over, at least in the Human World anyway.

"Hurry up! Dig in, Lavender-chan!" As she spoke Lin pushed the tray closer to me. 'Thank you…' I wrote and then clapped my hands together. _Itadakimasu._ Slowly I started eating the food that was prepared. As I ate Lin was talking about a million different topics, always switching from one to another.

I learned the both of her parents are inventors, currently working on a top-secret project. She staying at the hotel while they work. Although she isn't suppose to she continuously spies on them, following the entire experiment. Her favorite color is grey blue, because it reminded her of snow. She may look like was eight, but she is already eleven and has already graduated from high school. Sometimes she referred to herself in third person, but it wasn't very often.

The biggest thing that I learned though, was about magic. I knew what magic was, a tale for fantasy I haven't believed in it since I was a girl. But Lin talk like she knew that magic was matter of fact. "Your Light Pen is magic to you know, how can you say there's no such thing as magic when you carry it around with you!"

My light pen was magic, no… That lady explained as science, not magic. I thought hurriedly, it wasn't possible it was impossible. Magic doesn't exist, but isn't magic the same thing as science. After that Lin went into a full blown explanation of magic and it's uses. She even said stuff about magic guilds and a council. But I've never heard of any of these things back home, the only explanation is. That I'm in another world, a world where magic exists.

Is that were I've been sent a world that make the impossible possible. But why me? At of all of the people she could've sent anyone, she could even have come here herself. So why would she send me? "Hey Lavender, why do you a Light Pen anyways. Wouldn't it be easier just to talk instead of writing everything out?"

Out of all of the personal questions she could ask me, why did it have to be that one, I shrugged my shoulders in fake depression. 'I'm a mute. Can't speak.' I wrote down the simplest explanation. "Really?" There was a trace of doubt on her face, "That must be tuff." Her earlier excitement gone, just was she expecting me to tell her?

"I remembered! Lavender-chan, you need to change out of your close!" I blinked, silently I asked why should I. "Last night you snuck into a famous mage's room, remember? Ever since then the hotel staff have been looking everywhere for you, they know what your wearing so you have to change!" A famous mage, that guy was, no wonder he was so strong. 'So he is from a guild then.'

All famous mages are from an equally famous guild, or member of the council, at least that was what Lin told me. "Yeah! He's a mage from the number one guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail!" Fairy Tail, isn't there a tv series with the same name. Whenever I worked I usually turned on the t.v. so that I had something to stop my mind from wondering. There was a new popular series called Fairy Tail, about a mage guild... In Fiore.

Ah, don't tell that instead of being sent to another world, I've been sent to a world similar to a television series. At least they both took place in Fiore, had magic and guilds, Fairy Tail being one of them. So I'm in the world that a television series is based off of. Isn't that really awesome when you stop in think about it.

"Anyways, I'll be right back. Mom should have something that fits you," She called and then dashed towards the door. I was left alone for a while before Lin appeared in my view again, a grass green bag in her hand. "You can try these on, they should fit." She said panting, and then wiped a sweat bead off her forehead. 'Where should I change?' I rose an excellent point, there was no way I was going to change on an open roof. "There's a restroom right next to the stair well. Just follow me!"

She pulled me along the roof I tried to struggle. To tell her that we should clean up the food first but she wouldn't let me. We rushed down a flight and a half of stairs before, Lin pushed me in to a door with pink female sign on it. I stumbled for a few feet before I regained my balance, turned around and locked the door.

It was a fancy one person bathroom, so I didn't have to worry about someone stumbling into this room, while I'm changing. Before I started I looked into the full length body mirror. My long lime green hair was a fizzy, tangled, untamed mess. My red maid dress and white apron had black stains and tears over them. My white long socks were hanging at my angles and I was missing one of my black shoes. Even my eyes felt more distant than normal.

Only the leather belt I took with me whenever I left the mansion looked the same. Inside were different , a sewing kit, a medical kit, seeds, and serums that could be used to increase plant growth or completely destroy life. Normally only Saiseiya carry around such things, but I got them from my Grandpa and having them on me always calmed my nerves. A little under two years ago, I learned how to make all potions myself and where to find the right plants.

I was a naturally tall person, with a very lanky body, my ruined outfit only stressed this. In a very bad way. Well I can't just stand here all day, I thought opening the bright bag. Inside was a green long dress, a dark brown coat with a light brown trim, brown ankle boots, and black tights. Did Lin really expect me to wear this hodge-podge outfit?

I can change into something else later, right now I should focus on getting out of this hotel and away from that guy. I didn't hesitate in striping off my outer clothes and putting on the fresh batch. I strapped my leather belt on top of the dress and underneath the coat. As I rushed out of the hotel, I turned around to take on last look at the place.

A strange foreboding overtook me, I felt like there was something that I was missing in that place. Something important, that I just barely missed. A life-changing event, just happened, but I missed a second one. But maybe that was the better option. I couldn't handle anymore changes right now. If fate had something else it wanted to throw at me it could wait for another day. I just don't know how soon it was going to be before another chance would happen.


	4. Learning Earth Magic

Keeping my body low, I took several steady breaths. Breathe in, breathe out, that was the first thing Lin taught me. Calm your mind and focus on the feeling of the magic inside your body. For the past several days Lin had told me the basics of mastering magic. She said before I could actually learn anything, that I had to get used being around magic.

That way I could use a bunch of magic in succession without tiring out, it also made more difficult spells easier to master. It was basically meditation, meditation while moving you body. When Lin explained it, I thought it was going to be hard to master, but I found it really easy. Within three days I could already summon my magic it was like second nature. Lin had said that that was the point.

Visualize the magic circle and say it's name to summon the magic. In order to make that easier on myself I had always kept my eyes closed during practice. I felt a rush of power run through me. It was like an electric storm was going off on the inside of me. Since I couldn't actually say the words I had to think them, while I imagined what the result I wanted. It was twice the work a normal mage had to go through to cast their spells but it was harder to tell my spells apart from others.

_Plant Growth: Up-root_

As I thought the words to the spell, an image of tree and plant roots surfacing from the ground came into my mind. Almost there, I thought wiping away a bead of sweat on my forehead. Just a little more.

_Strangle._

I opened my eyes to see the result of my hard work. All around me huge plant roots, were uprooted. The ones closer to me pointed in the direction in front of me and the ones closer to the front twisted into a bunch of knots. It looked like a dead tree, I thought stepping closer, maybe I overdid it. A few minutes ago a practice dummy stood were the lump of tree knots now converged.

Now I couldn't even see the dummy, and had no idea if the spell worked like it was supposed to or if it just enclosed the target in a cave. That couldn't be helped, Lin knew what magic was and how to teach it to me, but she didn't use it herself. And I didn't have the confidence to ask someone to have a mock fight with me.

So the best that I could do right now was to practice on objects. That's how everyone started, I thought, start with the basics and then you can try advanced methods. The problem was that I didn't have someone to tell me if I was doing it the right way. Lin only came by a few times a day, bringing food with her before disappearing. And I didn't know anyone else in this world.

No that's wrong, I know plenty of people here. The problem was that they didn't know me. In my world, my home, this place was fiction a work of the imagination. At least that was what I though, now I'm here. It made me wonder, is my original world another work of fiction in another world. In this world? I wanted to know, but at the same time I was afraid to find out.

"Lavender!" I turned to face Lin as she ran to where I was standing. "Did you do this? It's totally awesome." As usual Lin talked faster than I was able to respond. I didn't even have the time to grab my Light Pen before she started talking again. "You're getting better at controlling magic. And it's only been a few days. You must be a prodigy."

Lin waved her arms around as she spoke, making gestures at what seemed to be the speed of light. "That makes me really happy, you know! Now I don't have to worry about you." Her voice was full of happiness, and there was a smile on her face, but to me it seemed that Lin was sad. 'What's wrong?' I wrote quickly staring directly at her.

"My parents are done with their currant experiment. They said that we have to go back home." Lin spoke in a quite voice it was completely different from her usual hyperactive speech. 'When do you leave' I wrote concerned about the little girl's wellbeing.

I only knew people in this world Lin and the brute of a male from when I first woke up. I've seen other people, but that was just while passing the street. Without Lin, I would be all-alone. The thought in itself terrified me, I never could stand being alone. "Tonight." I dimly saw the tears falling from Lin's face as she chocked out that one word.

It was at that moment that I realized just how much she meant to me, and how much I meant to her. She was probably the only person who I could call 'friend' after all, even if I was over ten years older than her. 'You can't take me with you, by any chance' I wrote almost hopefully.

"No, my parents would never allow it. They'd just say that it would ruin their experiments." I didn't ask how me coming to their home would ruin an experiment, but while I was working as a maid, I've met many stuck up people. And I could see where Lin's parents were coming from. Though I neither understood it, nor agreed to it.

'This isn't going to be good-bye.' I stroke one of the tears away from her face gently. 'At least not for good' Whatever happens in the future I was going to see Lin again, I would do everything in my power to make sure that we would see each other again. And I knew just how to make sure that my promise would not become a lie.

"How do you know that?" Lin sobbed. "How can you say that with certainty?" Instead of answering her, I shut the Light Pen off, letting it hang loosely from my neck. My hands went into my leather pouch, looking for a kind of seed. The small village that I grew up in was known for it's Honey Drops. A desert that only those of specific families knew how to make. People from the city said that if you shared a Honey Drop with your lover, you would be destined to be together forever.

I was one of the few people who knew the origins of the sweets. That the Honey Drops were made from a rare flower, Snow Bell, that grew on top of the mountain that overlooked my old village. Inside the mountain is a spring a pure flower nectar, Honey Spring, it's capable of healing wounds and scars, perfect for relaxation and many other things as well.

The Snow Bells grow above the Honey Spring, in fact the only thing that separates them is the Petrified Honey Comb, the source of the Honey Spring. Because of this the Snow Bells naturally have a very sweet taste, but that isn't the secret to the Honey Drop's success.

Originally, the Snow Bell was an ice crystal flower, meaning it was a flower incased in an ice protecting layer. If you grow the flower in the right way then it should be indestructible. But the founders of my old village plated the flowers over the Honey Spring. The effect the spring had on the flowers was amazing to say the least. Not only did they gain that extra sweet taste, but the flowers also thawed out to reveal a pure white flower bud.

The most amazing part of the Snow Bell in it's original state, is intuitive ability of the plant. Normally a Snow Bell that has been picked from the ground stays closed. Keeping the inside of the crystal flower hidden from view. But if two pick Snow Bells that bloomed on the same patch of grass were to come into close contact with each other, the flower would bloom again. When the Snow Flower blooms after it's been picked, it creates a ringing sound that is to say the least the most elegant sound you will ever hear.

Grasping two seeds in my hand, I closed my poach. I could feel Lin's questioning gaze on me as I knelt down, to dig two perfectly round holes in the ground. I placed one of the white seeds in each hole, before I reached for my leather belt again. Instead of opening up the poach, I grabbed on of the many plastic vials attached to the belt. The clear vial showed a deep blue substance and it had a funny looking cork, that I knew to be a eye dropper.

I put a drop on each of the seeds, the effect of the substance was immediate. The two seeds grew to become full fledge Snow Bells, crystalized and all. White stalks, white leaves, and a white bud all incased in a frozen blue prison. The only week point in the flower was the point where the bud met the steam.

As I plucked both of the flowers at their weak points, a chorus of bells rippled throughout the forest. I handed one to Lin she hesitantly accepted it. "Lavender-chan, what is this?" A confused expression was on her tear stained red puffy face. 'It's called a Snow Bell. They grow near my home village. We can use them to find each other again later. If they come in close contact with each other, they'll start ringing. That way if we're ever in the same general area, we'll know it.'

Lin looked away from me for a moment. Her gaze locked on to the still opened flower. "That's not fair, Lavender-chan. You can't give me a present now!" But it isn't a present, I thought to myself. "Now I have to get you something too! Ah, I know just what to get you too! Stay here, I'll be right back!"

Within a few seconds Lin was disappearing from my view, not having any energy to track her down I used my newfound magic ability to create a comfortable flower chair. If I was going to be waiting on Lin, I would be waiting in comfort. I was sound asleep before Lin returned.


	5. Leaving the Unnamed Town

When I woke up, the forest was exactly the same as when I fell asleep. Except that a light green duffle bag with dark green straps, was lying next to the flower I slept in. A white note, with elegant handwriting lay on top of that. I let out a silent yawn, before I reached out for the note.

_Lavender-chan, you lazy bum! I leave for five minutes to go get your farewell present, and you fall asleep! Sadly, I had to leave pretty quickly so I just left it next to your flower. By the way that flower is really pretty, you have to tell me how you made it sometime! Inside the bag is everything you should need to get out of town. Money, an ID, a change of clothes, a map of Fiore, I even included several different books about magic since you don't seem to know about them, some personal care items, a list of the strongest mages, a list of the top guilds, and a list of my favorite magic abilities._

_Your favorite, Lin~~ XD_

I blinked twice before rereading the letter, and then again. I knew that Lin was, very self-centered, but until I read this letter I still hadn't realized how much. She really had a one-track mind. I stood up and stretched, before I grabbed the duffel bag and headed back for town. Lin had been giving me updates on what had been going on inside the town.

As of this morning they had officially called off the search for the maid who ruined the mages sleep. Apparently he had left for his guild late last night, and the town no longer had a reason to search for me. So by that logic I could walk right into town without having to worry about any mobs out for my blood. But just in case I made sure that I was wearing an outfit that would blend in.

I left my short lime green hair was left down. I was wearing a light green short dress under a light brown and dark green corset. My leather belt, that had two separate poaches, one on each side, held a bright green skirt that exposed the front of my legs and hid the back and sides of them.

I still got a few unwelcomed stares, there wasn't that many girls with short lime green hair running around after all. For them it was no coincidence that I appeared only after the mage had left. Not trusting the villagers to not try and pull anything, I headed for the train station. I would check the map when I got there. I had no idea where I was heading, but I knew that I couldn't stay here any longer.

It was just a feeling I had, but it wasn't something I could just ignore. If I where to stay here I would miss out on the adventure that would change my life. Unknowingly I had made a deal that took me to a world that I had believed to be fictional previously. A deal that took me away from everything that I knew and loved. A deal that if I knew the full story I would have never accepted. I would leave this town and look for the mysterious women who brought me here. When I find her I planed to convince her to send me back.

~~ POV Change ~~

I sat in a dark room, the only light came from a small hanging light bulb. It barely lit up the table in front of me, but that didn't bug me. "Sweetie, what took you so long." I called out when I felt the familiar presence of my teenage daughter. "Sorry, I was saying good-bye to a friend of mine." The monotone voice answered my question.

I didn't know what to do with her, in honesty. She was always so expressionless, so emotionless. I worried for her, she never showed any interest in anything. It was discerning, to say the least. "Is that what you call it? Weren't you just giving her the payment, I promised her?"

She ignored the smirk on my face and my sarcastic tone. "I added in extra stuff too." She said simply, I heard her shuffling her feet at the foot of the stairs. "Is there something else?" I looked directly at her, hidden in the shadows. "Do we have to do this?" Her voice had more emotion in it than I had heard from her in a long time it unnerved me.

"Leaving Lavender-chan alone, just isn't right!" Silently I asked myself just what had the mute girl did to get my daughter to be so full of emotion. If she were to act on a bigger scale, then the project could be completed so much quicker. This was defiantly something that I would need to take into account. In unexpected variable, I didn't think that the random girl that I chose for the first experiment would be able to have such a personality.

"It is not my part to make that decision. Ask your Father," I told her coldly. Showing her off to wherever he was. I doubted that my husband would grant her request, but he had always been better at handling our daughter. At least he would let her down gently, plus it allowed me to get back to the project quicker.

~~ Lavender's POV ~~

I sat in my train compartment, going over one of the magic book Lin had given me. Just the amount of stuff she was able to pack into the bag was a supersize. The three different magic books were not just about the basics, they included complicated spells too. Meaning all together I had several thousand pages of reading to do. It seemed like she had given me a lot of money as well, but I since I didn't know the currency I could be wrong. The map of Fiore itself, happened to be another giant book full of smaller maps for each separate cities.

I was reading the basics of maker magic, a magic that was just like it sounded. It allowed you to 'make' things coming straight from your mind. Most mages picked one magic to master, and a few branched off into sub-categories. But those where only the strongest of mages, the ones who belonged to the top guilds. Personally I didn't see the problem with at least trying multiple magics, one magic could cover for the others weakness and so forth.

For example, the magic that Lin taught me Plant Growth isn't useful for fighting, but with it I can grow any type of plant that I know in a matter of seconds. If I could use another type of magic that could approve my offensive, then why shouldn't I? The only problem is that I had to make sure that my second magic was in the same category as my first.

Plant Growth is an elemental magic, under the sub-category earth or nature, depending on who you ask. If I was going for a type of ability that covered all of the weakness of Plant Growth, I would try and learn a fire type or water type magic, or I could take it another step further and try something that isn't even elemental magic. The options were just that limitless.

However I wasn't going for the complete opposite, rather I wanted to learn something that played off the strengths of Plant Growth. A magic in the same category as Plant Growth, meaning an earth or nature based magic. That way the second magic shouldn't be to hard to master, then again I still hadn't completely mastered Plant Growth either.

I could grow simple plants, that I knew existed in my previous world, ones that I've know inside in out, and Uproot Strangle. That was it. Some might say that it was impressive to have that much done after only a few days of practice. But this was a world filled with magic, if I didn't have some Ace up my sleeve I was bound to suffer.

"Attention all passengers, due to damage on the tracks, we will be making a detour via Rizen before continuing on the scheduled route. Again, we will be making a detour through Rizen before continuing on our scheduled path." I heard the intercom talk in a monotone voice. Rizen, I opened up the map book, in order to find more about my new destination.

Despite being more close to the center of Fiore, there wasn't much around the town name Rizen. It was a town made in the middle of a desert, so it didn't get that many visitors. The town was originally founded for finding a legendary spring that could grant enteral life, aka the Fountain of Youth. It was said that it is hidden inside an oasis somewhere in the dessert.

The town was named after Rizen, the man who originally founded the Fountain of Youth, but was driven away by the it's guardians. Monsters capable of insanely strong magic, and because of them no one has ever seen the hidden Fountain of Youth and lived. At least that's what the legend says in my book. It seemed like as good as place as any to start looking for the mysterious women. The sooner I find her, the sooner I can go back home.

* * *

**For all of those of you who are actually reading my story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I've changed some things in the first chapter, nothing to important, but necessary for me to reveal Lavender's past without there being to much confusion. Thank you for baring with me, and thank you for reading my story ~~ Please review **


End file.
